


The Vows

by annabeth_the_spn_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DeanCasWedding, Emotions, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff? But emotional, I may not have posted in two years but I did not get any better at tagging while I was gone, Idk if this counts as canon universe but I’m gonna say it is because why tf not, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding, i hate tagging but i love you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_spn_nerd/pseuds/annabeth_the_spn_nerd
Summary: Dean and Castiel’s wedding vows ‘cause y’all made me all sappy trending the wedding hashtag on Valentine’s Day. Enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Dean’s Vows

Cas-

This “feelings” stuff has never been too easy for me. The way I grew up, you know, you couldn’t afford to keep your heart on your sleeve. To even acknowledge the fact that sometimes the boys in the locker room caught my eye the same way cheerleaders did… it seemed impossible. And, honestly, kind of ridiculous. What did it even matter? It’s not like I was gonna settle down anyway. You don’t usually get to do that in this life. It was easier to just hook up in bars. No names, no numbers… 

But when I met you… well, it wasn’t exactly love at first sight. I mean, I stabbed you… sorry about that, by the way, but you did make my ears bleed with your true voice so I think we’re even. But, uh…despite that, you pretty quickly became my best friend. The first one I’ve ever had. And as time went on… I fell in love with you more and more every day. I didn’t even know I was falling until I was already there, and even then, I couldn’t admit it to myself, but, Cas, looking at you now- I can’t figure out why the hell I haven’t been telling you how much I love you every day for the last 10 years. I never thought anything like this would ever be possible for me, but now here we are, and for some insane reason, you chose me, and I have never felt so happy in my life. 

To quote a wise (and gorgeous) guy I know, “You changed me.” Cas, I’m rude, I’m annoying, I have anger issues, and I am pretty much incapable of talking about my feelings. I’ve treated you like absolute crap so many times. And yet, you fought by my side. You trusted me. You killed for me. You died for me. And you loved me anyway. Thanks to you, I’ve started working on all my crap instead of just ignoring it. I’m putting real effort into bettering myself, because, for the first time, I understand the problems, and I feel like it’s worth it to work hard on this. I may never understand why or how you fell in love with me, but I do promise that for the rest of my life I will do my damndest to make sure you stay that way. Thank you, Cas. For everything. You have loved me unconditionally for the last 10 years, and I promise that for the rest of my life (and afterlife, you can’t get rid of me that easy, sweetheart,) I will keep loving you, too. I can’t freaking wait to call you my husband.

-Dean


	2. Castiel’s Vows

Dean-

From the moment I first caught a glimpse of your soul, I knew you were special. Even in the broken state it was in, I’d never seen anything like it. Dean, you have your faults, of course, as we all do, but I have never, in all my millennia observing this planet, seen anyone who loves the way you do, or who is quite as strong. Dean, your love, your strength, and your determination led me to trust you enough to turn against everything I’ve ever known within only the first few days of knowing you. You showed me things that, in millennia, I’d never seen or understood before. As difficult as you could be, (and still are sometimes,) you changed me, from almost the very first moment we met. 

10 years ago, I was a soldier. All I believed in was what my so-called brothers had told me was the Word of God. I trusted blindly in them, and in my faith in a father who never truly cared about what was right. But when I saw you, and I saw you stand up to creatures that could kill you with the snap of their fingers, because of how much you cared about the lives of people you’d never even met. I couldn’t believe your audaciousness. And it made me start to think. Start to doubt. At the time, it felt like the worst sin I could have committed. To doubt the Lord… and yet, my father was nowhere to be found. My “brothers” only cared about power, and about the predetermined fate of the Winchester boys. But you… you cared, Dean. And because you cared, I cared. 

I don’t know how long I’ve been in love with you, Dean. But what I do know is… these years of knowing you have undoubtedly been the best of my entire life. I love you so much. And, yes, you can be...frustrating, sometimes, but you’re incredibly easy to love, Dean. Just look at how many guests we have here. Everyone who is here is here because they love you, and they know who you really are. You are the most kind, loving, and selfless person I have ever, and will ever, have had the pleasure to meet. 

Thank you, Dean, for showing me the true meaning of family, and of love. This— you, and our family, are the most important things in the world to me. It’s all I could ever wish for. 

I love every one of you. But most of all, I love you, Dean, and I promise that I will never stop. I can’t wait to be your husband.

-Cas


End file.
